


Keep My Head Dry and Get My Feet Wet

by medicham



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, descriptions of rain, so much fluff my teeth are probably going to rot out, sort of? getting together? not really but at the same time kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medicham/pseuds/medicham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'They stand in place for a while, just sort of rocking back and forth, and Iwaizumi can feel Oikawa’s warm breath tickling his neck in contrast with the cool air around them. </p><p>He knows they should probably go back inside, that it’s cold and that they’ve been out here in the rain for far too long and that they’ll probably wake up sick tomorrow morning, but he finds it really, really hard to care when he’s got his arms wrapped around his favorite person in the world and really doesn’t want to move away from him.'</p><p> </p><p>or: Oikawa asks Iwaizumi to dance with him in the rain and it's just as hopelessly corny as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep My Head Dry and Get My Feet Wet

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I probably would have never posted this if not for the encouraging anon that messaged me while writing this fic last night and for every other lovely person on tumblr that motivated me to post it, so @ anon and everyone else: this is dedicated to all of you.
> 
> title is from the song aquaman by walk the moon

Iwaizumi can hear telltale signs of Oikawa running down the school hallway in his general direction before his best friend is within even 10 feet of his classroom.

He hears the surprised shriek from a fellow student as someone – clearly Oikawa – accidentally bumps into them in the hallway, quickly followed by a loud string of sincere apologies thrown back at them. The quick, rhythmic tapping sound of indoor shoes running across the linoleum floor makes Iwaizumi chuckle silently to himself, and he gives it only a few more seconds before his classroom door will be slammed open and his studying will be interrupted in favor of something Oikawa wants him to do.

All of which Hajime is completely correct about, as not more than 5 seconds later Oikawa Tooru slams open the door to Class 5 and shouts “IWA-CHAN!!” loudly in excitement.

The few students remaining in Iwaizumi’s classroom on their lunch break seem completely unphased by their fellow third year’s entrance, used to it by now after 3 years of going to school with the well-known best friend duo. Iwaizumi pretends to be one of the unaffected, despite obviously noticing Oikawa’s presence on the other end of the room, and resists the urge to raise his head even as the other walks up to him.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa shouts again once he’s within arm’s reach, who doesn’t reply as he turns a page in his lecture book.

“Iwa-chaaaaaaan.”

Hajime stays silent as he turns another page, feigning deep interest in a problem set of derivatives at the top despite knowing that Oikawa (and anyone else in the classroom who bothers to look, actually) can clearly see how much he’s faking it.

It takes 3 more Iwa-chans before Hajime finally gives up, glances up at his best friend, and mumbles out a quick “What is it, Oikawa?”

“It’s raining outside!”

“I had absolutely no idea,” He replies while pointing his thumb out the window he’s seated next to, turning back down to his book and trying to appear uninterested.

“So rude, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa says as he reaches out his hands to grab at Hajime’s arm, practically vibrating in excitement. “But still, it’s raining! Come on!”

Iwaizumi can feel Oikawa wrapping his hands around his arm but chooses to ignore it, moves instead to pick up a pencil to take notes in his notebook. He grunts in surprise, however, when Oikawa tightens his hold around Hajime’s bicep and roughly pulls him up and out of his seat.

Iwaizumi trips slightly from the force of the pull and his pencil pouch falls off his desk in the process, but he has no time to bend down to pick it up before Oikawa is bodily dragging him out of his classroom.

“He-Hey, let go of me! Oikawa, what the hell are you doing?”

“Taking you outside.”

“Why on  _earth_ would I want to go outside? It’s pouring rain out there!”

“You’ll see!” is the only response he gets, aside from a quick wink, before Oikawa’s pulling him even more quickly down the hallway toward the exit of the classroom building.

“That’s not a good enough answer!” Hajime replies, but sighs in defeat when he receives absolutely no response and lets himself continue to be dragged through the school. At this point he’s honestly too interested in finding out whatever it is that Oikawa’s so adamant about them doing to put up much of a fight anyway, which is something that he’ll not admit to the other but that remains true all the same.

If Iwaizumi stops to consider it, it’s not that surprising that Oikawa is this excited about the rain outside. Ever since they were kids he’s loved rainy weather; they’d had a bad habit of getting into trouble with Oikawa’s older sister during almost every rainstorm throughout their childhood, as they’d always show up at Oikawa’s house halfway through the day soaking wet and covered in mud, leaving streaks on the walls while they ran to the kitchen to get snacks and dry off from building mud forts outside.

Hajime’s never been as enthusiastic about the rain as Oikawa – generally prefers staying dry to being wet in cases where the latter is easily preventable – but he also doesn’t mind it much either. And while he’d (probably) never admit it to anyone if asked upfront, his best friend’s genuine enjoyment during times like this has always been something he enjoys witnessing. He likes seeing Oikawa happy, and activities that bring his best friend joy almost always bring him it as well by default, despite the uninterested front he puts up most of the time.

And he knows that Oikawa knows this even though he’s never said it out loud before, so it’s really no surprise that he's constantly being dragged off by the other to do things with no prior explanation beforehand.

Much like he is right now.

They reach the exit of the building in record time, and Oikawa doesn’t hesitate when he throws open the door and ignores the odd looks thrown their way from other students scattered throughout the hall.

Hajime can feel the cold breeze of the storm through his uniform blazer already, and while it’s not really that unpleasant due to how hot he runs in general, he really doesn’t have much of a desire to step foot out into the falling water and soak his clothing despite knowing he’s going to do it anyway.

“Do we really have to go out there, Oikawa?”

“Yes!” the other teen replies, but then pauses for a second. “We don’t really have to if you don’t want to, though.”

Which is a nice concession of him to offer, but at this point Hajime has already resigned himself to doing it and they’re already here anyway, so he just shrugs before pulling Oikawa out of the door and into the pouring rain.

The door closes swiftly behind them and Hajime can feel the droplets on his forehead within seconds of stepping out into it. It’s not until he has to blink them out of his eyes to see clearly that Oikawa finally releases his arm and turns his head up toward the sky, spreading his arms out wide and letting the rain fall freely on him.

Despite the fact that they’ve only been outside for at most a few seconds, Oikawa’s carefully styled hair is already starting to sag down his head from the weight of the water. His long, normally windswept bangs are slowly falling to brush against the tip of his nose, and he’s blinking rain drops from his eyes with a silly happy toothy grin on his lips.

And he looks so.... content, just standing there with hundreds and hundreds of raindrops drenching him head to toe. So much so that Iwaizumi is momentarily awestruck by how beautiful he is. He'd swear that the raindrops splashing off of Oikawa mixed with the hazy light filtering down through the dark clouds give the illusion of an almost glowing, aura type veil around his entire body, and Hajime finds it difficult to look away.

He’s strongly fighting the urge to reach out and brush Oikawa’s bangs from his forehead when his friend looks back over at him and moves to pull at one of his hands again.

“Come on,” Oikawa says with a smile.

Hajime just nods in reply, still attempting to regain his composure while fighting off So Many urges to brush his free hand gently across Oikawa’s back or inch closer into his side, and follows Oikawa’s lead. They’re silent as they walk in the direction of the gym through the rain, and Hajime can guess exactly where it is that the other is taking him because he knows it’s one of his own favorite spots on campus.

There’s a small courtyard located between the gym where their team practices and the club room building that Hajime’s always loved taking naps in during class breaks. On sunny days there’s just enough shade to keep cool while still enjoying the fresh air of being outside, and there’s an added bonus of the spot not being very popular with students at lunch so it’s usually quiet at this time of day.

Oikawa is well aware of his preference for the location, even joins him (along with Makki and Mattsun, occasionally) on most days when he’s able to get away from his fans for long enough, and today there’s even less of a risk of running into anyone with nearly everyone aside from themselves staying indoors to avoid the rain.

The clearing must serve as the perfect deserted spot for Oikawa to do whatever it is that Oikawa plans to do out here in the pouring rain, and once they reach the area Oikawa pulls him out to the center of it and lets him go.

He turns around so they’re facing each other, and Hajime can see through the rain that Oikawa’s got this glint in his eyes that he knows means he’s about to suggest something he thinks Hajime will probably find silly but he’s too excited about whatever it is to care.

“Dance with me, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi can swear he feels his heart jump up to his throat, and he actually starts coughing a bit to try and dislodge the tightness that’s suddenly welled up there from surprise at the request.

“What the hell?” He says once he’s finally got his coughing under control, looking up at his best friend who’s still just standing there in the rain, smiling at him.

“I said dance with me, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa replies happily. “In the rain!”

“That’s why you dragged me out here? To dance with you?”

“Well I could have asked Makki, but he told me this morning that he feels like he might be coming down with a cold so I figured it’s best for him to stay inside.”

“I, that’s not, why out here-“ Hajime sputters in response, wracking his brain to try to find words to reply that won’t betray how Hard his heart is pounding at the thought of dancing with Oikawa out here, which he feels absolutely _ridiculous_  at not being able to control and does not want to let Oikawa on about At All.

“Because it’s fun!” Oikawa smiles at him. “How often do you get to dance in the rain, Iwa-chan? It’ll be like a scene from those dramas my sister and I watch, come on! Please?”

Hajime is still sputtering when Oikawa walks up and throws his arms in a loop around his neck, laughing happily while he starts to sway them quickly back and forth. He’s got no sense of tempo at all – though they’re dancing outside alone in the rain at  _school_ so, really, who cares – and he’s laughing that carefree laugh of his that always makes Hajime’s heart flip, and his stomach suddenly feels like it’s full of butterflies.

He finally gets a hold of himself after a few seconds of Oikawa’s swaying and moves to lift his hands and wrap them around his friend’s waist.

“Okay,  _okay_  fine, we’ll dance in the rain. But let me lead, your swaying is going to give me motion sickness.”

Oikawa laughs at that, causing even _more_  fluttering in Iwaizumi’s stomach, holy  _shit_ , before saying “Sure thing, Iwa-chan” and letting him take the lead.

While it’s not a well-known fact to most who know him (outside of Oikawa and roughly half of their volleyball team) he’d been forced into many dancing lessons by his parents as a kid, and he’s always been decently good at it. So when he starts them off at a medium pace, lifting a hand to remove one of Oikawa’s from around his neck and extend them out, it's easy enough to start moving them fluidly around the courtyard.

They shift poses a few times at Iwaizumi’s lead, and each time they do Oikawa's face blossoms into that wide, toothy grin from earlier that makes Hajime’s heart clench and prompts him to turn his own lips up in a smile in return. And though the rain keeps falling into both of their eyes while they dance and the slippery ground makes them stumble a few times, all in all it’s… fun, dancing out here together. Just like Oikawa had claimed it would be.

It’s really, really fun.

And each time their eyes meet through that rain, each time another happy laugh bubbles out of Oikawa's mouth or they accidentally bump noses while turning their heads simultaneously, Hajime is reminded of  _how much_  he loves his best friend.

Loves the crinkle in his eyes and the swish of his hair and the air of his laughter and just – loves everything about him, in every way possible, in every context of the word. He can’t remember a time in his life when he didn’t love Oikawa Tooru, or even a time when he didn’t intrinsically know that Oikawa loved him as well.

He realizes after considering it for a bit that this is probably the most at ease he’s felt in weeks, even despite the water falling all over him, and the mud sticking to his previously clean (and dry) shoes, and the fact that he should be studying for the quiz he has to take as soon as lunch is over.

Their rhythm starts to slow after probably their sixth or seventh circle of twirling around the courtyard - he'd lost count after the third - and Oikawa’s hands return to their previous resting spot on the back of Hajime’s neck. Hajime’s own move down to wrap around Oikawa’s waist again, coming together at the small of his back, and he can feel his heart rate start to pick back up as Oikawa leans down to rest his forehead on his shoulder.

They stand in place for a while, just sort of rocking back and forth, and Iwaizumi can feel Oikawa’s warm breath tickling his neck in contrast with the cool air around them. He knows they should probably go back inside, that it’s cold and that they’ve been out here in the rain for far too long and that they’ll probably wake up sick tomorrow morning, but he finds it really, really hard to care when he’s got his arms wrapped around his favorite person in the world and really doesn’t want to move away from him.

He estimates that they still have at least 10 minutes of lunch break left anyway, give or take, so they’re in no huge rush.

They continue to stand there, holding each other and having some random small conversation about what warm-up regimen to use on the team at practice later in the day, and it’s easy and comfortable despite the rain that continues to fall on them.

At some point after an extended pause in their words, Hajime hears a whispered “Hey, Iwa-chan?” from where Oikawa’s face is nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

“Hm?” Hajime says quietly in reply, not bothering to control the impulse to brush his fingers along the ridges of Oikawa’s spine like he would have earlier, before they danced out here in the rain and forgot why he’d even been hesitating to act on them in the first place.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure. What is it?”

Oikawa’s silent for a few seconds, probably trying to put together whatever words he wants to say in his head, until-

“You love me, right?”

Hajime can feel his heart skip a beat at the question, and the butterflies in his stomach are raging at full force again. Because despite them both having known this for ages, despite not being surprised at all to hear the words come out of Oikawa’s mouth, especially given the last 20 or so minutes that they’ve been out here, it’s the first time either of them have actually said it out loud and it feels pretty fucking important.

“Yeah,” he replies back, squeezing his best friend a bit. “I do.”

“You love me in lots of different ways, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Like…” Oikawa says, angling his face so his voice is less muffled into Hajime’s skin. “In the best friend way? But also in a family way. And a romantic way. And a not-romantic way. And lots of other ways too?”

He asks like he's trying to describe his own feelings for Iwaizumi just as much as he's trying to confirm that Iwaizumi feels the same for him, and Hajime just nods in response.

“All of them, yeah.”

And he's not surprised in the least that Oikawa _can_ describe exactly what he feels in such accurate detail, because he knows that they both experience it in a similar way. Not because they’ve ever discussed the topic before, but because, like with most things between them, he’s always just _known._

It’s like how Oikawa knows seemingly by instinct exactly where to find Iwaizumi whenever he needs him. Like how Iwaizumi gets that  _feeling_  in his fingertips when they’re apart for long periods of time and he knows that Oikawa is really missing him, because he’s missing Oikawa too. How Hajime always calls him right at that moment and finds the other answering the phone before the first ring has even finished, like he’d been reaching for his own phone at the same time (and probably had been).

They’re so in-tune with each other that complete strangers have pointed out as much in passing, and rather than either of them finding anything odd about that fact they've always been oddly comforted by it.

They’re both quiet for a second or two before Hajime starts again.

“There's lots more than just those, honestly,” He says. “But I don’t really know how to describe them all. Sometimes I feel some more than another, and then they all even out again to one, but I always love you.”

“Me too,” Oikawa replies simply, and then he’s squeezing his arms around Iwaizumi and nuzzling his face into the dip between his neck and shoulder again.

He lifts his head from Iwaizumi’s shoulder shortly after though, lowers his chin so they’re looking squarely at each other, and Hajime can see the barely-noticeable gradient of deep brown tones just around Oikawa's pupils where his irises fade into black. The rain had gradually died down while they talked, now hardly more than a sprinkle compared to the heavy downpour earlier, and a few small drops land on Oikawa’s eyelashes before he blinks them off.

“Do you ever think about kissing me?” Oikawa asks, tilting his head like he’s not exactly sure of the answer himself.

“Sometimes, yeah.” Hajime replies honestly, brushing his fingers down Oikawa’s spine again. “But most of the time I just want to... hold you, I guess.”

Which is something they’re not unaccustomed to doing anyway, as they’ve both always been very tactile with each other, so he probably doesn’t even need to mention it. But Oikawa nods in understanding anyway.

“I… really want to kiss you right now, though,” Hajime says, and he can feel his cheeks heating up a bit at the admission and he’s probably blushing red and that’s embarrassing as hell but he really doesn’t care. “I have since we first came out here, actually. Even though you dragged me out of class while I was supposed to be studying and am probably going to fail my quiz in a few minutes.”

And Oikawa bursts into this really quiet fit of giggles at that, smiles at him while whispering an apology along with a ‘no you won’t, you’re good at math’ and Hajime swears internally that his stomach is going to burst into an actual flock of butterflies before he even makes it back to class in the first place.

And then he feels Oikawa’s wet lips brush against his and they’re kissing so, so softly, and it’s probably the best thing Hajime has ever felt in his 17 years of life.

There’s nothing groundbreaking or earth-shattering about it like those dramas Oikawa had mentioned earlier sometimes made it out to be, though. The world doesn’t tilt on its axis and neither of them feel weak at the knees, they just feel at ease. Like the warm, comforting feeling they get when they’ve just come back to one of their houses after a long day out. When they can sprawl out on their beds and relax lazily, content in the knowledge that they’re _home_. 

Which is what they’ve always been to each other anyway, ever since that first day in kindergarten at playtime when a 4 year old Oikawa Tooru said Hi to a 4 year old Iwaizumi Hajime, who was scared and unhappy to be away from his family in a strange new place. When Oikawa offered to share his milk bread with him when he realized that Hajime was unhappy and suddenly Hajime wasn’t all that scared or lonely anymore.

Their lips move softly against each other as Oikawa’s fingers move up to run through Iwaizumi’s sopping wet hair, and it’s so comfortable and warm and  _nice_  that Hajime would be perfectly content with doing nothing but this for the rest of the day if not for the classes and quizzes and practice he knew they eventually had to separate to get to.

They detach from each other with a quiet little pop and their lips turned up in smiles, and when they open their eyes they’re looking at each other with open affection and so much happiness Hajime could probably choke on it if those butterflies don’t take him out first.

“I think,” Oikawa says after a bit, hands still roaming through Iwaizumi’s spiky wet hair. “I wouldn’t mind doing that more often.”

Hajime doesn’t reply back with words, just leans upward again to brush their noses together with a smile.

They’re still close enough to each other that it’s easy for Iwaizumi to act on the other impulse he’d felt earlier to lift his hand and brush Oikawa’s damp bangs off his forehead, so he does. He angles his mouth up to drop a soft kiss there as well before disentangling himself from Oikawa and turning toward the direction of the club room.

“We should probably start heading back, class is going to start again soon.”

“Mmhmm,” he hears from his side. He feels Oikawa’s hand reaching for his own and he looks back to entangle their fingers together.

“We should change into dry clothes though, I don’t really feel like sitting at my desk with wet pants sticking to my skin,” he says with a squeeze to Oikawa’s hand, who nods in agreement as they head off toward the club room where they both have extra uniforms in their lockers.

Once they’ve changed into fresh clothes and spread their wet ones out to dry, they grab one of the umbrellas from the umbrella rack by the door to shield their fresh, dry uniforms from the rain, and start heading back to the classrooms.

They don’t hold hands on the walk back, just huddle close to each other under the umbrella in a way that, to a casual observer, might look like two friends simply huddling for warmth. The warning bell signaling the end of their lunch break sounds out once they’re within view of the main building of the school, and they pick up their pace in order to make it back to their individual classes on time.

They part ways once they reach the floor that the third year classrooms are located on with a quick, private smile between them and a promise to see each other before practice after school ends for the day.

\----

Matsukawa’s staring at him suspiciously when Hajime walks back into class and sits down at his desk (on top of which, he notices, sits his previously fallen pencil pouch zipped up neatly by his notebook, most likely courtesy of the other boy currently considering his rain damp hair).

“Why’s your hair all wet?” Mattsun asks, reaching out to fluff the wet spikes between his fingers. “And why are you wearing a different uniform than earlier?”

Iwaizumi bats his hands away from his hair while acknowledging out loud how disconcertingly observant Matsukawa is.

“I went outside with Oikawa during lunch.”

“Why the hell did you do that?”

Hajime shrugs. “No reason, just felt like it I guess.”

Mattsun’s giving him this incredibly skeptical look like he knows there’s more to it than that, but he doesn’t ask any more questions. Just accepts Iwaizumi’s reason and leaves it at that.

Their teacher walks into the classroom a few seconds later announcing that they’ll be starting the quiz shortly and to finish up any last minute review work within the next 5 minutes, and Iwaizumi glances through his notes briefly.

He recalls everything fairly well, and honestly isn’t really all that worried despite giving Oikawa a hard time about it earlier, so instead of studying more in the short time they’ve got left he angles his head to stare out the window in the general direction of the gym.

By the time the teacher calls for everyone to put away their notes and leave only a pencil and eraser out, Hajime’s face has morphed into a small, gentle smile, and he wordlessly packs up the notebook and lecture materials on his desk at the command.

He can feel Matsukawa shooting him this Look from his side while the quiz papers are being handed out, and Hajime is in such a good mood he honestly doesn’t even care enough about his slight embarrassment to deny the knowing expression in Mattsun’s eyes.

So he looks over at him as the stack of quiz papers finally makes it to his row and shrugs, still smiling softly, and Mattsun just grins widely at him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> oikawa wakes up the next morning with a cold he more than likely caught from makki in class after being out in the rain for so long and weakening his immune system, but iwaizumi with his Vigilant Health is totally fine. which _endlessly_ frustrates oikawa.
> 
> iwaizumi comes over after school and makes him soup and tea and cuddles with him on the couch while they watch alien sighting documentaries though so, really, it's not all that bad.
> 
> \--
> 
> anyway this is the first fic I’ve ever Actually Finished and it’s also the corniest shit I have ever written in my _life_ but I am a corny as hell human being so I guess it’s not really all that surprising lmao.
> 
> also i think mattsun and iwaizumi are canonically in different classes at seijou but let's just pretend that they're in the same one in the context of this fic haha.
> 
> i can also be found [here](http://noyasahi.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you'd like to hmu there.
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
